Viagem
by Nanah-chan
Summary: Uma garota viaja para Tokyo em busca de seus sonhos NejiTen, GaaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku e ShikaTema descrição horrivel, mas fic bonitinha .
1. Perdida? imagina

Viagem

"isto eh um pensamentoo \o"  
-Isto eh uma falaa

cap 1: perdida?? imagina

Uma jovem garota chamada Tenten desembarcava do avião, deveria ter apenas 18 ou 19 anos, tinha os cabelos presos em um único coque, e algumas oartes estavam soltas, caindo no seu rosto, e estava decidida, iria morar em Tokyo pois esse era o seu sonho.

A garota estava parada perto do portão de desembarque, usando fones de ouvido e mascando um chiclete, parecia ser mais umas daquelas garotas alienadas e sem objetivos, porem Tenten era diferente, era uma garota muito inteligente e sempre teve notas ótimas na sua escola, mas dessa vez estava meio perdida, afinal era a sua primeira vez em Tokyo...

"ano, pra onde será que eu vou agora?"

Tenten foi até uma das lanchonetes e pediu um sanduíche

"que droga, vo gasta o dinhero todo antes de começar a viver aqui "

De repente, o celular de Tenten toca

"kuso..deve ser a mamãe¬¬"

-Mochi mochi -Tenten-chan!! filha, você tá bem? como é que você tá? chegou bem? já fez amigos? tava enjoada no avião?  
As perguntas da mãe de Tenten vinham uma atrás da outra, ela não conseguia raciocinar, então fez o que achou que devia, desligou o celular.

"kuso..porque a minha mãe fica tão nervosa? eu só viajei metade do mundo..."

Quando Tenten percebeu o que acabou de dizer, soltou um risinho baixo

-Será que podemos nos sentar aqui??-disse uma menina de olhos perolados e cabelo azul escuro.

-Claro que pode-respondeu uma Tenten sorridente- Meu nome é Tenten e eu acabei de chegar do Brasil, tenho 18 anos, muito prazer

-Muito prazer Tenten-chan, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata..ano, você disse que acabou de chegar do Brasil, deve star meia perdida não é?

gota  
-Na verdade, é sim, eu to muito perdida e preciso encontrar o meu apartamento, você me ajuda?

Hinata riu

-Claro.

Tenten mostrou um pequeno papel com um nome de uma rua escrita em japonês.

-Eu sei onde é!, peço pro meu motorista levar a gente Ok?

-Claro

-Vamos então?

-H-Hai

As duas entraram em uma luxuosa limusine preta, com um motorista e dois seguranças.

-Por favor, nos leve até a rua Konohha

-Hai senhorita Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, você deve ser bem importante né?

-Pra falar a verdade Tenten, os Hyuuga são uma família rica daqui do Japão, mas vamos deixar isso de lado, você veio do Brasil e eu acabei de voltar de viagem da Itália

-Que legal.

As duas permaneceram conversando por mais uma ou duas horas, até que finalmente chegam até a casa de Tenten, trocaram e-mail e telefone.

-Bem Hinata-chan, eu preciso ir.

-Ok, eu te ligarei.

-Hai, eu também vou ligar.

-Tchau

Tenten saiu correndo do carro devido a chuva.

-Oiee tem alguém aqui? -Tenten começou a gritar em um dos corredores e bateu na porta em que era indicada a gerência.

Uma mulher loira, com um sorriso amigável apareceu na porta.

-Oi, você deve ser a Tenten não é?

-Hai.

-meu nome é Tsunade, eu sou a Kanrinrin daqui, seu quarto é o 126, fica no décimo segundo andar, o elevador é por ali e depois eu passo lá para te dizer as regras e conversar um pouco.

-Hai Tsunade-san, espero que sejamos amiga.

A mulher apenas sorriu em troca.

Tenten foi até os elevadores e apertou o número 12

"nossa, como é grande esse prédio, então eu vou ser vizinha de mais 6 pessoas? que coisa boa, espero que nos tornermos amigos"

Tenten rapidamente localizou o número 6 e abriu a porta.  
OWARII . do 1º capítulo!!

N/A: Domo minna-san!! como estão vocês?  
esta é a minha terceira fic aqui na tbm vai ser um NejixTen só que um pouquinho diferente como vocês puderam perceber... o capítulo 2 já está pronto, mas eu quero ver primeiro a reação de vocês.  
Ahh e nessa fic, o povo todo vai usar o cabelo diferente, principalmente a Tenten,( não aguento mais ver ela com aqueles dois coques inúteis ¬¬) nem sei pra que, mas eu acho legal vê-los de um modo diferente que a gente vê no anime e no mangá..por favor, mandem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não, a opinião de vcs eh muito importante!! Bejus!  
Nnah-chan 


	2. Bem vinda Neechan

"isso eh um pensamento"  
-isso eh uma fala

Cap 2: Bem vinda Nee-san

Ao chegar no quarto, Tenten tivera um susto, pois o mesmo estava completamente arrumado, tinha um armário embutido, uma pia dentro dele (que nem o do Keitarô de Chobits sabem ??), um sofá separava o comôdo em 2, tinha uma televisão com DVD e play 2 na frente do mesmo e duas mesas, uma com um computador e a outra tinha apenas uma carta.

Tenten tirou o sapato, e pegou a carta, que dizia:  
"filha, esse eh o seu sonho e gostaria de vê-los realizado, então mandei que arrumassem o quarto para você, mas o aluguel eu só tive condições de pagar três meses, então, trabalhe e mantenha contato Ok? beijos, seu pai"

Tenten apertou a carta contra o eito e suspirou

" uma nova fase da minha vida está começando, arigato pai"

A menina retirou os grampos que prendiam o seu cabelo e jogou-se na cama.

"pai, mãe, nee-chan, me dêem forças por favor"

A música de um celular interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Quem é que ligaria uma hora dessas?"

Pegou o celular, não reconhecia o número, mas atendeu assim mesmo.

-Moshi moshi.

-moshi moshi Tenten-chan -resondeu uma voz animada-aqui é a Hinata.

-Ah, olá - a voz da garota tomou um tom igualmente animado e sentou-se na cama. tudo bem com vc?

-Tudo bem sim, eu liguei para saber se você já se instalou por aí ou está precisando de alguma ajuda.

-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, eu já estou no apartamento, agora só falta arrumar as roupas.

-Ok, quando terminar, liga pra mim tá?

-Claro, obrigada.

-de nada.

-tchau.

-tchau .

Tenten olhou para o celular, já passava das 10, ela não imaginava como conseguiu dormir tanto.  
Abriu sua mala e someçou a arrumar suas coisas no armário, com cuidado, deixando tudo extremamente organizado, demorou mais de duas horas fazendo aquilo. Quando ia tomar um banho, alguém bate a sua porta.

"deve ser a Tsunade-san"

Tenten dirigiu-se a porta e abriu, mas para a sua surpresa, quem estava lá não era Tsunade-san e sim uma garota com mais ou menos a sua idade, com os cabelos loiros presos por um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

-NEE-SAN?? O QUE FAZ AQUI??

-Oiee Tenten-nee-chan, não está feliz em me ver aqui?

-Claro que estou-a garota pulou na sua irmã-nee-chan, o que faz aqui?

-Vim ficar com você-a garota entrou, tirou os sapatos e sentou-se no sofá- o papai disse que não queria que você ficasse sozinha ate que você se acostumasse com a cidade, então eu vim.

-Que bom, mas eu acho que o apartamento é pequeno demais para nos duas.

-É nada, vai dar sim-disse a garota deitando-se no sofá-mas, eu posso descansar Tenten-chan??

-Claro, mas eu vou sair Ok?

-Lógico, eu não tô aqui pra controlar a sua vida.

Tenten riu.

-Vo tomar banho.

Tenten foi para o banheiro. (É, tem banheiro no quartoo xD vamos dizer que eh uma suíte) e abriu o chuveiro, mas a agua estava muito gelada.

"kuso, vou ter que esperar essa porcaria esquentar "

Tenten se enrolou numa toalha e foi para a sala.

-Ino-nee-chan, a água ta mei O QUE É ISSO INO-NEE-CHAN??

ao chegar na sala, Tenten se depara com Ino e um jovem ruivo que não conhecia se beijando na porta.

-Tenten-nee-chan, porque você tá gritando?? você não sabia que o meu namorado morava aqui em Tokyo?

-Ah, então foi por isso que você veio pra cá né? ¬¬

-Não exatamente "

-Bem, de qualquer forma, eu sou Tenten, irmã da sua namorada que nunca nos apresentou ¬¬

-Gaara. Agora, quer voltar pro banheiro pra mim poder beijar minha namorada?

Tenten se assustou com a "simpatia" do garoto.

-H-Hai..

Ino apenas riu e Tenten foi para o banheiro, agora entrando no chuveiro.

"Kuso, minha irmã tem namorado e eu nem sabia? já tá na hora de eu arrumar um!"

Tenten saiu do banho, se secou, escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e penteou o cabelo.

"agora eu vou arrumar um emprego -.-' tomara q consiga"

-Ino-nee-chan, eu tô indo Ok?

Ino que ainda estava beijando o namorado apenas fez um sinal de positivo com a mão Tenten riu baixinho, pegou a bolsa e calçou o sapato.  
(N/A: Eu esqueci a frase que eles falam quando saem de casa.

Tenten saiu de casa, fechou a porta e entrou no elevador, deu de cara com um garoto moreno de olhos vermelhos com um ar meio frio.

-Oi-disse Tenten sem graça

-Oi.

-Hm..eu sou Tenten e moro no apartamento 126, eu acho que sou sua vizinha "

-Uchiha Sasuke, apartamento 123.-disse o garoto saindo do elevador.

"kuso, que educação -.-' "

Tenten saiu do elevador e encontrou com Tsunade.

-Olá Tsunade.

-Tenten-chan, olá, gostou do apartamento?

-Hm...gostei sim, claro, mas eu queria avisar que a minha irmã..

-Eu sei-interrompeu Tsunade-ela me avisou, já conheceu os seus vizinhos?

-Ermm..bem, só 1 , o nome dele era Uchiha Sasuke, mas não me pareceu muito educado.

Tsunade caiu na gargalhada.

-O Uchiha é meio tímido, mas só com pessoas que ele não conhece, no fim de semana, as pessoas que moram aqui sempre se reúnem, você quer vir??

-Claro que sim, eu e minh onee-chan viremos Ok?

-Claro, iterashai.

Owariii 2º cap.!

N/A: Gentee q cap inútil!  
e ele fico gigante!  
q coisa ruim né?  
Bem, como me sugeriram, eu vou colocar mais casais aqui ...vai ser: GaaIno, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku além de NejiTen . bem, espero que gostem do capítulo e eu acho que no próximo capítulo, o Neji aparece Ok? desculpem pela demora Ok?? Beijuss!!

Ah.. e votem quem vocês querem que sejam os vizinhos da Tenten eu jah botei o Sasuke como um xD Vamus as Reviews:

Dani-sama: Nhaa eh, vc eh minha reviewista número 1 XP, que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic..e o capítulo 2 que você queria tanto está aew Bjus

Dani-chan: vc eh a Dani-sama?? xD

Caroline: Bem, o Neji-kun não aparece nesse capítulo como você pode ver, mas no próximo eu acho que ele aparece sim!! Bjus

Line: Nhaa q bom q vc adora a Tenten eu tbm adoro ela xD Bjuss!!

DaRk LaDiE : Nhaaaa, adorei a sugestãoo!! como você pode ver, eu já estou colocandoos casais..me dá idéia de mais casais xD Bjuss tbm

Bejuss a todoss 


	3. confraternização

_N/A: Olá ! - foge das pedradas – Eu sei, demorei muito, muito, MUITO MESMO pra postar aqui ! xD desculpem, esqueci completamente das fics ! mas vou postar até terminar agora ! prometo_

_Muitas pessoas pediram preu colocar os vizinhos e tal, então eu vou colocar uma listinha aqui dos vizinhos dela e dos casais !_

_Vizinhos: AP 121 Sakura_

_AP 122 Vazio_

_AP 123 Sasuke Uchiha_

_AP 124 Lee_

_AP 125 Temari + Gaara (sim, eles dividem o apartamento, mas isso vai mudar em breve)_

_AP 126 Tenten._

_AP 127 Vazio (é o último do corredor)_

_Votação para decidir quem fica no 127, lembrando que o Neji tah fora e a Hinata também, fora que o 122 eu jah vou ocupar no próximo capítulo ! ( e o Naruto mora no 3º andar, que nem o Shikamaru )_

_E agora os tão queridos casais ! vou colocar por ordem de aparição (os principais vem na frente)_

_1º NejiTen_

_2º ShikaTema_

_3º Sasusaku_

_4º Naruhina_

_5º GaaIno (não tem muita importância)_

_-Vamos ao capítulo !_

--

Capítulo 3 –

Confraternização

Tenten estava preocupada, não conseguiu arrumar o emprego e ainda tinha sua irmã para causar mais despesas, Ino como sempre era muito preguiçosa e com certeza não trabalharia em nada e nem ajudaria nos serviços domésticos. Tenten precisava desabafar, então ligou para Hinata, que era o seu único refúgio de segurança naquela bagunça que estava sua vida.

- Alô!? –Respondeu uma voz animada no outro lado da linha

- Hinata!? Sou eu, Tenten! Desculpe-me não ter ligado mais cedo, eu precisava arrumar umas coisas, fora que a minha irmã ainda está morando aqui, com aquele namoradinho dela, que parece um marginal, assim fica difícil pagar as despesas e fazer o serviço de casa, fora que eu ainda nem tive 

tempo de tocar no ps2 ou sair pra me divertir, pensando bem, sair pra me divertir? Com que dinheiro!? Não tenho nem para me alimentar direito ... –Tenten falou durante uns 20 minutos, sem parar, Hinata apenas concordava e fazia algumas observações, nada de muito interessante, até que Tenten resolveu parar de falar e ouvir um pouco o que sua amiga tinha pra dizer

-Tenten, o que você acha de darmos um passeio? Você me parece meio nervosa, um passeio a relaxaria!

-Hum, é verdade! Mas eu ainda tenho que achar um emprego. Que tal se a gente fosse procurar um emprego juntas e depois tomasse um sorvete?

- Por mim, está ótimo. Você está livre hoje?

-Sim, sim, para você estou livre sempre!

-então ta, eu passo aí mais tarde.

Tenten concordou e elas desligaram o telefone. Levou um tempo até que Tenten se arrumasse, mas ficou arrasadora. Não demorou muito para que o interfone tocasse. Tenten desceu, com seus cabelos castanhos soltos e lisos, usava uma saia, não muito curta cor de rosa, com meias longas pretas por baixo, que cobriam toda a sua perna e uma blusinha básica, também preta.

Ao ver Hinata, tomou um susto, ela estava acompanhada de um belo rapaz, alto, de cabelos escuros, do mesmo tom que Hinata e com olhos igualmente perolados. A primeira reação dela foi sorrir, mas o garoto a ignorou e olhou pro lado. Ela não ligou muito, não precisava de mais um cara chato no pé dela, ela tinha um monte deles no Brasil, mas não gostava nem um pouco disso.

-Tenten, esse é meu primo, Neji –Disse Hinata enquanto apontava para ele. Ele apenas olhou para Tenten sem muito interesse, como se ela nem existisse.

Os 3 sairam andando pela longa rua. As duas conversavam sobre coisas como música e futuro, enquanto ele só assistia.

Tenten procurou em várias lojas, perguntou se precisavam de balconistas ou vendedoras, percorreu lanchonetes perguntando se precisavam de cozinheiras, mas não teve nenhuma sorte, parecia que loja nenhuma naquele mundo precisava dela, como sempre, o dinheiro fugia dela, ele estava sempre um passo a frente.

Hinata fora comprar os sorvetes enquanto os dois esperavam sentados num banquinho da praça, a rua não estava muito cheia e o sol estava quase se pondo. Tenten tentava a todo custo puxar algum assunto com ele, mas parecia que sua boca estava colada, pois sempre respondia com um "sim" ou "não". Depois de um tempo ela desistiu. Ela tentou se convencer que ele não era grande coisa, mas não conseguia, cada vez que olhava pros olhos dele, era como se mergulhasse num oceano de estrelas cadentes.

Hinata voltou com os sorvetes e eles tomaram enquanto voltavam para casa, mas, não mais que de repente, um grupo de garotos passou por elas e as parou, parecia que não haviam notado a presença de Neji entre elas.

- E aí gatinhas! – um deles disse, enquanto segurava no braço de Tenten

Continua!


	4. Hero

_N/A: Pois é pessoal, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo da minha humilde fic ! estou muito feliz em saber que alguns dos meus antigos leitores estão voltando ! e sinceramente, peço muitas desculpas pela demora !_

_Capítulo 4 – Hero _

Tenten demorou alguns instantes até reagir, o garoto apertava seu braço com força, conforme Tenten tentava se soltar. Hinata também estava sendo segurada, porém, por trás, com um abraço apertado de um dos outros garotos. Ao ver aquela cena, Neji disparou como um furacão para o garoto que apertava sua prima, o desespero dela era tanto, que deixava-o nervoso. Com um leve gesto de sua mão, ele empurrou o braço do garoto para trás e puxou hinata para trás de si mesmo, enquanto com a perna, deu um chute na barriga do garoto que segurava Tenten, porém ele não caiu, pelo contrário, apertou mais o braço de Tenten e colocou um pequeno canivete no seu pescoço. A garota agora estava aos prantos e se debatia freneticamente para se soltar do maníaco abraço do garoto.

-Hah, perdeu a coragem, não é valentão!? –Zombou ele, enquanto passeava com o canivete pelo pescoço de Tenten

-O que acha que está fazendo? Qual o seu problema? Ameaçar uma garota?

-Covarde –Respondeu o garoto que segurava Tenten em um tom um pouco mais sério agora.

-Eu? Tem certeza? Pelo menos não estou por aí ameaçando garotinhas inocentes pelas ruas.

O garoto enfureceu-se dessa vez, não estava gostando nem um pouco de ouvir alguém o chamar de covarde na sua cara, ainda mais alguém que ele não conhecia.

-Então acho que terei que levá-la, para provar que não são só ameaças. –Riu ele

-Humph, veremos. –Neji partiu para cima dele e rapidamente tudo estava acabado. O garoto poderia ser forte, mas não tão forte e rápido quanto ele, que havia praticado artes marciais durante toda a sua vida.

Tenten ficou sem reação por alguns minutos, até perceber que o garoto já não era mais ameaça. Um grande sentimento de dor brotou dentro dela e ela percebeu que estava decepcionada com ela mesma. Aonde estava aquela garota forte que sempre sabia como reagir? Ela tinha certeza que o amor era uma furada e que ela não poderia depender de um príncipe encantado, na verdade, nem _tão_ encantado assim, no caso de Neji, para a vida toda. As lágrimas, que haviam cessado voltaram, tão forte como antes, a luta interior de Tenten estava matando-a, ela estava no Japão para se tornar mais forte e aprender a viver por ela mesmo, mas a verdade é que ela _tinha _gostado de ser protegida. Ela não sabia o que fazer, até que viu os braços de Neji se esticarem para ela. No mesmo momento, correu para eles e afundou-se no peito daquela pessoa, que mesmo sendo uma estranha, já dava a Tenten uma 

sensação de alívio e segurança. Eles ficaram assim durante quase cinco minutos, o sol ainda não havia se posto completamente, isso dava um ar romântico ao clima, até Hinata preferiu não interromper, até que o choro de Tenten parou. Ela se separou do abraço e sorriu para ele, como nunca tinha sorrido antes, era um sorriso misto de felicidade, agradecimento e tristeza. Ele porém, como sempre impassível apenas deu um meio sorriso de lado e afagou a cabeça da garota

-Então, devemos ir agora? –Perguntou Hinata, meio constrangida pela cena, mas feliz por ter visto o quão heróico o seu primo havia se tornado

-Creio que sim –Respondeu ele, enquanto pegava na mão de Tenten e começava a andar, guiando-a.

Quando chegaram no prédio de Tenten, o sol já havia se posto, mas aquela brisa de fim da tarde ainda estava no ar, o que dava ao prédio, um misterioso aspecto.

-Então, como agradecimento por hoje, que tal entrarem e tomarem um chá!? –Perguntou uma Tenten sorridente, totalmente recuperada do que havia acontecido.

-Não vejo por que não ! –Exclamou Hinata feliz por poder passar mais tempo com a amiga

-Então vamos! – Dessa vez, foi a vez de Tenten segurar a mão de Neji e levá-lo para o elevador. Como o andar de Tenten era o 12º, o elevador acabava demorando muito, entre suas infinitas paradas e descidas para chegar ao local desejado.

Foi em uma dessas paradas que um misterioso garoto subiu no elevador junto com os três, era aquele mesmo que já havia dividido um elevador com ela antes, só que dessa vez ele estava diferente, finalmente olhou para Tenten e percebeu o "que" ela era, ele olhava para ela incessantemente e ardentemente, o que a fazia ficar constrangida. Neji já havia se cansado de ver Tenten tão constrangida e submissa daquele jeito, então tomou uma atitude. Colocou Tenten para frente (obviamente, ela estava atrás dele naquele elevador apertado) e colocou as mãos na sua barriga, de forma que seus braços formassem o que podemos chamar de um abraço, abaixou sua cabeça e encostou-a no ombro de Tenten, fazendo com que o rosto deles ficassem colados. Ao ver aquilo, o indesejável companheiro de elevador apenas riu de forma sarcástica e saiu do elevador, mesmo não estando no seu próprio andar.

Tenten virou seu rosto para trás, a fim de encarar aquele que a abraçava, mas acabou por ruborizar mais ainda, com a proximidade de seus rostos.

-E-e-eto ... –Disse uma Hinata completamente confusa e nervosa- O que está acontecendo aqui!? Vocês por acaso, não estão juntos não é!?

Neste momento, Tenten gargalhou e soltou-se do abraço delicado de Neji, a fim de ficar mais próxima de Hinata e também poder respirar um pouco, já que com aquele rosto tão perto do dela, ficava difícil para ela até mesmo pensar.

-Obrigada Neji-kun ! –Esse garoto sempre me encontra aqui no elevador, mas sempre me ignorou, como se eu não fosse nada, só imagino o que ele tenha visto de diferente hoje! Esses garotos de hoje em dia me irritam !

-Ah! Então o Neji abraçou a Tenten apenas pra afastar aquele cara?

-Isso mesmo –Respondeu ele, calmamente.

E o elevador finalmente fez o _"tilim" _ que deveria fazer, as duas estavam aliviadas, pois o clima no elevador estava um pouco "tenso". Então Tenten andou por um longo corredor acompanhada de seus novos amigos e abriu-lhes a porta.

_**N/A: sim, esse foi o fim do capítulo, teve bastante NejiTen nesse huh!? Espero que não se importem do Sasuke ter dado em cima da Tenten, ele só não sabia o que estava fazendo ! P' **_


End file.
